The existing glass heating furnaces are working with radiation mode, i.e. heating glass with infrared rays emitted from resistance heating elements. Because of smaller blackness of some kinds of glass, the reflectivity and transmission ratio are higher, it is not good for absorbing radiation heat, and therefore, heating with normal radiation mode has a problems of longer heating time and lower heating efficiency. For example, in case of LOW-E, great deal of heat is reflected, the temperature on the surface of glass cannot meet requirements. In addition, when heating with radiation, roller-table transfers heat direct to the lower surface of glass. This part of conductive heat is larger than the radiation heat received on upper surface of glass, which leads to some certain temperature difference between upper and lower surfaces of the glass, causing warping at the edges of glass, and white fog occurs at the part contacting with the roller-table, and finally affecting the processing quality of glass.